Perjuangan Membuat Mie Instant
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Perjuangan Masamune dkk membuat sebungkus mie instant dan 3 buah telur/ DLDR
**Warning** :Gaje, abstrak, awas jebakan betmen, OOC

 **Genre** : Humor garing

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclamer** : Sengoku Basara punya Capcom

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Perjuangan Untuk Membuat Mie Instant

Suatu hari disuatu kamar asrama terdapat seorang jomblo sedang meratapi nasib sambil memegang perut yang kelaparan dan memegang sebungkus mie instan. Akhirnya manusia jomblo itu yang bernama Date Masamune memutuskan untuk membuat mie instan tersebut tetapi Masamune ingat kalau hari ini gas di dapur asrama habis, dan tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Masamune.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk."

"Yo, Mune." sapa Ieyasu.

"Lu berdua mau numpang makan di sini? Sori mie instan gue tinggal satu, gue ga bisa bagi-bagi ke kalian berdua."

"Essaa jangan gitu dong Mun, jangan makan sendirian kita juga lagi kelaperan." Motochika cemberut ke Masamune sambil megangin perut.

"Yaudah deh kite bikin ini mie instan, trus nanti gue bagi ke kalian berdua."

"O-key!"

"Mau buat dimana?" Tanya Masamune, "gas di dapur asrama abis."

"Gimana kalau kita minta bantuan sama Pak Hisahide?" usul Ieyasu.

"Lu mau bikin ini asrama kebakaran cuman gara-gara tuh guru?!" Masamune sewot.

"Walau Pak Hisahide itu bagai korek berjalan, tapi ga minta bantuan tuh guru juga dong." Ucap Motochika

"Lah terus kita cuman butuh api doang kan?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Api pala lu peang! kite juga butuh air!" Masamune sewot, "Mana sekarang pompa air lagi mampet."

"Mending kita nyari air di kantin sekolah aja nyok." Ajak Motochika.

"Tumben lu pinter Chik, kite masak ini mie di kantin sekolah aja." Puji Masamune ke Motochika.

"Mun, boleh minta telor ga?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"ambil tiga sekalian."

"O-key"

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke kantin dengan tidak mulus karena mereka harus melewati berbagai tantangan.

JDAK!

Kepala Motochika kena hantam bola yang ditendang Mori.

"Maaf Chosokabe," Mori senyum, "maaf di sengaja…."

"Awas kau Mori!"

"Udah-udah mending kita lanjut aja yuk jalan ke kantin." ajak Ieyasu.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kantin sekolah. Setelah sampai di kantin mereka melihat seseorang sedang diem di depan kompor.

"Perasaan gue ga enak mending kita balik dulu aja yuk ke asrama."

"Hah?"

"Udah cepet." Masamune menarik tangan Ieyasu dan Motochika.

Ctik

DUAR!

Kantin sekolah meledak saat Masamune, Motochika dan Ieyasu udah keluar dari sekolah.

"Jadi tadi kita liat di kantin itu Pak Hisahide?"

Motochika dan Masamune ngangguk.

"Entar ko tiba-tiba dingin ya?" Tanya Motochika.

"Iya nih dingin," Masamune melihat kebelakang dan kaget dengan sekolah yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaya kutub utara, "waduh AC portable kelas 3-1 bocor kayanya."

"maksud lo Kenshin Mun?"

Masamune ngangguk.

"Yaudah mending kite cabut dari sekolah, kite balik lagi aja ke asrama."

"Setuju." ucap Ieyasu dan Motochika barengan.

Mereka pun langsung lari dari TKP dan balik ke asrama dengan selamat tanpa ada yang terluka, lalu mereka pun diem di dapur asrama sambil ngeliatin sebungkus mie instant dan tiga telur ayam sampai mereka ngeces dan

"AHA!"

"Lu kenape Mun kayaknya lu dapet ide."

"Gue dapet ide biar kite bisa masak ini mie instan."

"Gimana caranya?"

"coba kita patungan aja buat beli gas elpiji."

TAK!

Masamune kena getok Ieyasu.

"Maaf Mun lagi bokek nih gue, kalo lagi ga bokek pasti gue udah beli makanan daritadi." ucap Ieyasu.

"Kumaha maneh ajalah Mun." Motochika geleng-geleng.

"Atau ga numpang masak di kamar yang ada dispensernya."

"Bener juga tuh," kata Ieyasu, "tapi setau gue di sini ga ada yang punya dispenser."

"Heh! Lu berdua jangan ngomong mulu, ini gue nemu dispenser."kata Motochika sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dispenser deket kulkas.

"Mana Chik? Gue kagak liat."

"Pantes lu kagak bisa liat Mun," Ieyasu membenarkan letak penutup mata Masamune, "lu salah make penutup mata, lu makenya di sebelah kanan bukan kiri pantesan lu kagak bisa liat." Ieyasu geleng-geleng, Motochika sweatdrop.

"Pantes tadi gue sesampai di sini gue kagak bisa liat apapun."

"Chik coba cek ada airnya ga di galonnya?" titah Masamune.

"Cuman dikit Mun," Motochika jalan ke deket tempat Masamune, "lagian dispensernya juga rusak belum diganti lagi sama penjaga asrama."

"Maksud lu Tenkai sodaranya si Akechi yang bekerja di sekolah sebagai dokter UKS?"

"iye maksud gue itu Yasu." Motochika sweatdrop.

"Jadi gimana neh? masa mau dimakan kek mie kremes yang biasa dijual di kantin."

"mau ga mau kite balik lagi ke sekolah cari air."

"Hah?! Air mah banyak Yasu, air selokan, air keran, air mata, dll!" Masamune sewot.

"Yaudah kita masak pake air selokan aja kan banyak."

Masamune dan Motochika tepok jidat.

"Lu mau bikin kita sakit perut?" tanya Motochika.

Ieyasu geleng- geleng kepala.

"Bentar," Masamune buka freezer kulkas, "woi! Ada es batu nih, kita cairin aja ini es batu."

"Tumben pinter Mun." Motochika ngambil panci buat masak mie, "nih mun es batunya masukin."

"Akhirnya…," Masamune tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "bukannya elo elemen api ya Mot?"

"Eh iya emang kenapa?"

Masamune facepalm. "Udah cukup neh es batunya, Mot lu panasin tuh panci."

"Lah? Ko gue?"

"Karena cuman elo yang ada disini dan deket sama kite."

"Mentang-mentang gue elemen api, elo seenak jidat bikin gue jadi korek berjalan?!"

Masamune ngangguk dengan muka polos.

"Yaudah sana lu berdua tinggal tunggu ini es batu cair, tapi nanti masaknya di rice cooker, key?"

"Kenapa ga sekalian aja, sama kamu Mot?" Tanya Masamune.

"Emang gue Yukimura yang apinya ngalah-ngalahin api yang udah ngebakar kantin tadi," protes Motochika, "lagian lo pikir bikin apinya ga pake tenaga? gue bukan Pak Hisahide yang tinggal jentikin jari langsung meledak."

"Kumaha ente ajalah Mot," Masamune udah nyerah, "Yasu sambil nunggu mending kite main monopoli." Masamune ngeluarin monopoli entah darimana.

"Hayu Mun!"

Masamune dan Ieyasu pun main monopoli meninggalkan Motochika yang lagi manasin panci dan menunggu es batu sampai mencair.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Ieyasu main monopoli menang terus lawan Masamune, sampe-sampe Masamune frustasi sendiri, Masamune baru menang satu kali lawan Ieyasu.

"Arghhh! gue bosen!" teriak Motochika.

"Yang sabar Mot!" bales Masamune.

"Lu enak main monopoli, lah gue" protes Motochika.

"Emang cuman elu doang yang bosen, gue juga bosen Ieyasu menang terus."

"Nih es batunya udah cair!" Motochika ngelempar panci ke Ieyasu.

Ieyasu nangkep panci. "Selow Mot, jangan ngambek, nanti kalo tumpah gimana?"

"Bodo amat!" Motochika langsung duduk deket Masamune.

Ieyasu memasukan mie instan itu ke dalam panci dan memasukkan panci ke dalam rice cooker yang sudah panas, lalu mengambil tiga piring dan memasukan bumbu mie ke salah satu piring.

"Ini gimana telornya?"

"masukin bareng mienya aja langsung." titah Masamune.

"O-key."

Beberapa menit kemudian

"arrrghhh…gue laperr~" keluh Motochika sambil megangin perutnya yang udah bunyi tiga kali.

"Ieyasu sana, lu keluarin mienya." Titah Masamune.

"Giliran dong, tadi gue udah kerja."

"Yaudah deh."

Masamune pun bangkit dari kursi, lalu meniriskan mie di wastafel dan memasukan mie ke dalam piring yang sudah ada bumbunya, setelah menyampurkan mie dengan bumbunya, Masamune membagi tiga mie itu ke dalam tiga piring, dan membawanya ke tempat Motochika dan Ieyasu.

"Nih mie gorengnya udah jadi." Masamune menaruh tiga piring ke meja makan.

"Wihh akhirnya makan gratis, Makasih ya Mune." ucap Motochika senang dan sudah memegang garpu.

"Makasih Mune, lu emang sahabat yang baik."

"Iya, sama-sama, Motochika, Ieyasu." Ucap Masamune yang agak enggak rela sama mienya yang udah kebagi tiga.

Akhirnya mereka makan mie dengan senang, kecuali Masamune yang masih ga rela sama mienya yang udah kebagi tiga, tapi Masamune masih bersyukur masih bisa makan.

TAMAT

Sebenernya ini cerita tugas author xD jadilah saya publish muahahahahah, walau rada sedeng dikit nyiahahahahah, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini muhahahhahah klo misalnya di ganti namanya jadi OC bingung jadilah tugas jadi berunsur Senbas muhaahhaah

See you next story muahhahahhaha


End file.
